Quantum Mechanics Rainbow: III Blue Resolution
by Runningred
Summary: Chapter 1: Tyltl is up! Perfection is in the eye of the beholder. That's what she always told herself.


Quantum Mechanics Rainbow: III - Blue Resolution - Seguchi, Mika

Disclaimer: All of the Gravitation characters belong to Murakami, Maki and Quantum Mechanics Rainbow CDs and concept belong to Asakura, Daisuke.

Update: It looks like the stories are going through alright. I wrote this one on the 4th.

Description: Perfection is in the eye of the beholder. That's what she always told herself.

Chapter 1: Tyltl (Omoide no kuni)

_"Mika-san, I have important business to take care of this week. I won't be home tonight...So, don't wait up."_

_The door slams shut and I roll out of bed. That was Touma talking, right? I rub my eyes lazily and heave myself off the floor. I stumble into the bathroom. I can't believe I'm up so early, but my pregnancy makes it hard to stay asleep for long periods of time. _

_The mirror looms over me and I cover my face. I don't want to see myself right now. Instead I flip the bird to my reflection and start to strip. As I slip into the shower I notice how round my stomach is. I'm due in only a few weeks. My pregnancy was not without it's complications, but they let me out of the hospital after many weeks of bed rest. I'm depressed. but being alone at home is better than being alone at the hospital._

_I turn the facet on and cold water splashes against me, but I don't care. It keeps me awake and I slather soap on my now very plump frame._

_I can feel my anger boiling, but expressing it would do no good. Fuck'in Touma! Doesn't he know what day this is? Oh well...he forgot last year and now that he's dealing with Nettle Grasper's break up...why should this year be any different? I 'm just a stupid, spoiled, little girl that hasn't grown up enough to even have a child, but here I am. I'm pregnant. I take expensive vacations and shop all day long while my hardworking hubby leans over his polished desk filling out forms and signing on bands. Or at least that's what it appears to be...work. I know that's not the only reason he leans over his desk. Ugh! Work is hardly "work" for Touma. N-G Records is his home away from home. We might as well just live there and he probably would if it weren't for me._

_I'm pregnant and I'm getting older. Heh, I'm not even thirty and I think I'm having a mid-life crisis. The mirror is my biggest enemy._

_I'm very jealous of Touma. He can get anyone and do anything. I didn't want kids, but I'm pregnant anyway. I hate him!_

_He's older than I am, but there's not a wrinkle, blemish, or imperfection on his body. Maybe I'm just hormonal, but he leaves me alone all the time. I know he has to work, but..._

_What does he expect from me? I prop my swollen feet up on the couch, but I can't reach the clicker for the television. I give up trying to reach for it and rest my eyes for a moment._

Flashback:

"Well, we're married now."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Are you asking me if I regret it?"

"No!...Uhh...yeah..."

"Stupid Touma."

_I sit up slightly. I'd almost completely forgot our wedding day. It was actually rather small. My father insisted on it. It was very traditional. It wasn't like I'd pictured it, but that's the way it happened._

_I don't like to think about our wedding day. Our honeymoon was cancelled because of work issues with his band. He was still with Nettle Grasper and they were very popular at the time. I take vacations alone...for the most part. Sometimes I invite Nori-chan. She's the one who introduced me to Touma. He was adamant about me even early on. He proposed to me the first week we met. I turned him down of course...the first time. He tried again three weeks later, but I shot him down once more. At that point, he realized that the occasional visits with flowers and chocolate weren't the way to my heart. That's when he turned to my brother, Eiri._

_Eiri had been taken with him since day one. They went for walks together and ate out a lot. I was like...who is he trying to date? Me or my brother? Eiri was fascinated with English and that was Touma's first language. He would run Touma ragged with questions about America._

_A couple years later, Touma proposed again...that was after the incident in New York. I said yes that time. I mean, I felt something for the guy. I don't know if it was love, but it is now and I guess that's all that matters._

_I love his "can-do" attitude, his ambition, his focus, his sympathy, the way he smiles even when everything's not okay...I love many things about my husband._

_However, there are many things I hate. I hate some qualities with a passion. I despise his perfection, his neglect, his inability to let things go...I hate some things because I'm stubborn._

_I'm only as stubborn as my husband..._

_Then I hear some jackass say "Nobody is perfect."_

_Guess what...I am..._

End

Author's Note: Shorts are my favorite type of story to write. I had fun with this one.

About Quantum Mechanic's Rainbow: My plan is to crank out 7 stories all titled Quantum Mechanics Rainbow I - VII. Each story will revolved around a different character. Quantum Mechanics Rainbow III: Blue Resolution is about Seguchi, Mika. The next one is Quantum Mechanics Rainbow IV: Green Method is about Seguchi, Touma. There is about 7-10 chapters in each story and they're all titled after songs created by Asakura, Daisuke for his Quantum Mechanics Rainbow CDs.

About Asakura, Daisuke: Asakura-san created music for the Gravitation OVA and was part of songs like Blind Game Again, Smashing Blue, and Shining Collection. He did Shining Collection in Iceman with Ito, Kenichirou and Kuroda-san. He did the rest with Kotani, Kinya and MADS(Mad Soldiers). My idea of using Quantum Mechanics Rainbow as a basis for fanfiction started when I listened to some of the songs and pictured the Gravitation cast. Each song is the title for each short in the story. They are all in order of the original CDs. If you want to hear the Quantum Mechanics Rainbow songs. Go to and look up Asakura, Daisuke. This story's song is called Tyltl-Omoide no kuni.

About Me: I probably won't be well liked because I'm not much for characters like Shindou, Shuuichi or Nakano, Hiroshi. I also don't particularly like Uesugi, Tatsuha. So, none of my Quantum Mechanics Rainbow stories will revolve around them. Characters like Mika, Touma, Ryuuichi, Sakano, Suguru, Eiri(Yuki), Yoshiki, and Reiji are more my style and I can do K-san stories on occasion. Unless I get enough demand for it...I Probably won't mention them much.

Next Chapter: The next chapter is called Quantum Mechanics Rainbow and is Mika's . during Nettle Grasper's Break-up party. It won't be up until all of the other stories have their first chapter and I/II have their second chapter.

Special Thanks:

1. WS: She is my editor for this story. If you have any complaints take it up with her! No, I'm only kidding. Thanks for all your help even though I'm a bitch who always gets in a huff if you make any creative changes. Thanks for putting up with me again.

2. Anyone who reviews or reads: I really appreciate your time! What's the point of writing fanfiction...if not for the fans?


End file.
